Sin dioses
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Siempre vamos a querer que nuestras creaciones sean las mejores. Creemos que si alguien hace algo, nosotros podemos hacerlo mejor. Solemos culpar a los demás, a las circunstancias, a dioses... pero a la hora de la verdad, cuando tenemos elección, solemos hacer lo único que nos han enseñado porque no tenemos otro modelo a seguir, porque seguimos nuestra naturaleza.


Estaba corriendo, siempre lo hacía sin llegar a ninguna parte. Nunca tenía claras las ideas, los gritos, las amenazas, la violencia no me dejaban. Siempre trataba de inventar algo para que mi estancia allí fuera más soportable. Inventaba historias en mi cabeza, historias que no llegaban a ninguna parte nunca, sin fin y sin nadie que la escuchase pero sentía que nadie lo iba a hacer de todas formas porque si mi madre no me tomaba en serio, entonces ¿quién lo haría?

No quería que mis historias tuvieran fin tampoco, jugaba yo solo siempre pero no me importaba. Cuando me bañaba y dolían las heridas pensaba que era una prueba, como una iniciación para ser elegido como si fuera un pequeño superhéroe y debía ser valiente y aguantar el dolor. Cuando mi madre no paraba de gritar, pensaba que mi verdadera madre vendría un día a buscarme y todo acabaría, que en realidad ella no lo era sino que era un ser horrible que había adoptado su forma y no podía saber que yo lo sabía porque una madre no haría esas cosas.

Pensé que tener tranquilidad era mucho pedir. A veces ni siquiera me sentía cómodo en mi cama sino debajo de ella, odiaba que por más que se limpiase siempre hubiera un poco de suciedad pero ahí tenía mis juguetes favoritos, los que me regaló mi padre antes de irse. También pensaba en él y en que lo habían reclutado para una misión muy importante y cuando volviera mi madre y yo estaríamos muy orgullosos de él. Además, debajo de la cama podía ser yo mismo y llorar cuando mi mente no podía autoconsolarme. Odiaba esos momentos de debilidad porque era cuando más necesitaba ayuda, era cuando pensaba en que si existieran los viajes en el tiempo, cuando fuera adulto volvería a esta casa, a este tiempo y me criaría a mi mismo. No me gustaban nada esos momentos porque entonces era consciente de que nada era real y se hacía insoportable.

No sé en qué momento pasó, fue como si hubiese creado un tulpa. Un instante mi madre me estaba golpeando y al otro la había empujado hacia la pared. Fue un sólo instante en el que perdí el control de mi cuerpo y mi mente. Ella me miró sorprendida pero yo no lo podía explicar, sólo miraba mis manos. No sabía qué había pasado pero eso no le gustó nada, volvió a golpearme más fuerte pero no volvió a pasar. Pensé que sólo había sido mi imaginación pero a partir de entonces comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas. Mis juguetes ya no estaban debajo de mi cama, por más que los dejara allí y la suciedad era casi inexistente. Comencé a asustarme pensando que estaba poseído y ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar a mi madre a la cara, siendo más sumiso que nunca pero poco después leí el nombre de Dennis escrito con sangre debajo de mi cama. Con la sangre que yo había derramado por culpa de mi madre, no era mucha pero si que había tenido suficiente para escribir un nombre.

Entonces pensé que sería un fantasma. Un fantasma protector que velaba por mi. A mi no me gustaba mi nombre, así que llegué a preguntarle si podíamos compartir el nombre. Había visto una vez una película de la ouija por la televisión y creí que sólo con un poco de sangre me respondería, así que dibujé "si" y "no" y puse mi dedo en medio de ambas palabras, haciéndole esa pregunta, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Le pregunté también si podía quedarse conmigo, que no tenía a nadie más pero tampoco respondió. No podía comunicarme con él, pero igualmente le hablaba en voz muy baja para que nadie más supiera de su existencia, era mi pequeño secreto, sólo mío, tenía a un amigo y sabía que era real por más que no quisiera hablarme, de hecho sólo aparecía cuando me sentía desesperado o muy asustado y para seguir limpiando.

Una de las veces llegué a abrir la ventana de mi habitación y salté por ella. Pensé que así el primer Dennis me contestaría pero todo mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando mi madre gritó mi nombre completo, siempre lo hacía y comencé a llorar con todo el mundo mirándome extrañado. Mi habitación estaba a sólo una planta, por lo que aunque mi cuerpo me dolía no había sido nada demasiado grave. Esa vez mi madre por la noche ya que todo pasó y la gente dejó de preguntar, cogió una plancha y me marcó.

Todo siguió igual hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y escapé de casa. No tenía dinero, ni lugar donde ir pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era escapar. No conocía otra vida y me sentía traicionado por Dennis. Yo no había llegado a conocer otra vida, la de los demás me parecían demasiado ficticias... quizás tan sólo me estaba volviendo loco. Caminar yo sólo sin que nadie me hiciera ni me dijera nada por ello. Miraba todo alrededor como si fuera algo totalmente nuevo para mi, incluso me paré delante de una heladería mirando a través del cristal apoyando mis manos en él y sonreí casi sin darme cuenta. Cuando pasé por un paso de cebra salté evitando la zona gris, sólo pisando la blanca mientras algunas personas se quejaban por haberlas pisado y yo me disculpaba, pero me sorprendió mucho que no pasara de ahí, que aceptaran mis disculpas.

No podía estar pendiente de un poder superior que me salvara, debía buscarme la vida yo solo pero todo tenía un precio y todo era muy caro por lo que busqué alguna casa abandonada y caminé mucho hasta que encontré una verdaderamente vacía, ya que otros sin techos se instalaban allí. Sabía que Dennis odiaría este lugar pero no tenía otro sitio. Ni siquiera sabía por qué me importaba su opinión, me sentía completamente solo de nuevo pero lo que no sabía es todo lo que podía hacer la mente humana.

Los días siguientes me sentía más cansado y sabía que Dennis seguía ahí porque no paraba de intentar limpiar todo y eso incluso me hacía sonreír. Dennis en realidad nunca me había pedido nada a cambio, era el perfecto compañero, era todo lo que necesitaba. Quizás hasta podía crear mi propia pequeña sociedad secreta de amigos imaginarios. ¿Realmente era Dennis un amigo imaginario? No podía definirle y el que no me hablase no ayudaba.

**\- No soy un amigo imaginario.**

Di unos cuantos pasos para atrás instintivamente. Reconozco que estaba asustado. Si realmente al final era un fantasma, nunca había puesto el "adiós" al querer jugar a la ouija, ¿significaba eso que era Dennis u otro ser?

**\- Tampoco soy un fantasma. No soy ninguna historia, estoy aquí, contigo. Soy Dennis.**

Sus palabras salían de mis propios labios sin control pero me tranquilizó saber que era él. Pude notar entonces que mi mente había estado en calma desde que escapé, quizás era por eso por lo que ahora si podía escucharle. La tranquilidad de no escuchar mi nombre completo, de no ser golpeado continuamente y de escuchar los gritos sólo de peleas ajenas sin verme involucrado... además, por último y no menos importante, tener el control de mi propia vida, era algo que nunca había experimentado y era feliz así.

Dennis protestaba todo el tiempo cuando empecé a coger algunos muebles y comida de la basura, pero necesitaba alimentarme y sentarme todo el tiempo en el suelo era incómodo, ya que en la casa abandonada donde estaba apenas había muebles ya, sólo los que consideraba innecesarios como por ejemplo, un armario. Cogí también un cuaderno al que le quedaban pocas páginas, era de una chica estudiante un poco menor que yo según lo que había escrito pero me serviría de igual forma para comunicarme con Dennis y poder releerlo siempre que quisiera. Según la chica vivía con unos padres excepcionales pero no soportaba a su hermana, lo cual me hizo sentirme mejor aunque estuviera mal alegrarme de eso, pero también me hizo preguntarme cómo serían unos padres excepcionales.

Otra de las ventajas que suponía comunicarme con Dennis más directamente es que ya no me sentía más cansado. Podía conectar mejor con él pero mi mente se evadía más.

_Dennis: Deberías buscar una casa normal con muebles limpios._

_Kevin: ¿Con qué dinero?_

_Dennis: Busca un trabajo._

_Kevin: No quiero relacionarme con la gente..._

_Dennis: No todos son malos y además estarán más limpios que los que tienes por vecinos._

_Kevin: Dennis, eso podría ser ofensivo._

_Dennis: Tú los has catalogado a todos como lo peor. ¿No es eso más ofensivo aún?_

Cerré el cuaderno un poco molesto por su respuesta, herido en el orgullo porque realmente tenía razón. Se convirtió en una práctica habitual aunque casi habíamos terminado el cuaderno cuando vi otro nombre.

_Patricia: Habéis puesto los muebles de una forma desastrosa y éste chico está demasiado flaco. No está listo para independizarse, míralo, vive como una rata._

Al leer eso sentí la necesidad de examinar toda la casa abandonada por si se había colado alguien, pero al seguir leyendo vi que Dennis le había respondido.

_Dennis: Puede vivir solo perfectamente, se las ha arreglado hasta ahora. ¿Pretendes que vuelva a casa de su madre?_

_Patricia: No, pero yo podría rellenar ese hueco si me deja._

¿Qué tan extraño sería que Patricia, fuera lo que fuera, se convirtiese en mi madre sustituta? No podía tener fotografías de ninguno como otras personas la tienen de su familia, sólo saldría únicamente yo pero aunque esto no fuera nada convencional, lo aceptaba. Era lo mejor que había tenido hasta ahora, la aceptaba a ella.

Patricia redecoró la casa como pudo ya que no había demasiado material para ponerla bonita y el hecho de que Dennis cambiase todo de sitio para limpiar no ayudaba. Patricia comenzó a hablarnos de que no necesitábamos a nadie más, al menos no a nadie que no hubiera pasado por lo mismo que yo, que no hubiera sufrido, de que cuando los planes fallaban era porque las personas se juntaban con otras que no era afines a sus ideas o a sus gustos y por lo tanto había más posibilidades de que el plan fallara. Utilizábamos todo el papel que podíamos para comunicarnos y yo cada vez me sentía más feliz. De hecho, aprobaba esa idea, tan sólo no quería sentirme solo de nuevo.

Cada vez que había decidido tomar el control de ellos y sentirme superior porque yo podría dominarlos, habían desaparecido, por lo que había dejado que ellos tomasen el control cada vez más.

_Patricia: La gente no te entendía nunca, Kevin. Tus antiguos vecinos... ¿hicieron algo por ayudarte alguna vez? Tan sólo miraban para otro lado. La gente que de verdad ha sufrido no lo hubiera hecho._

_Dennis: ¿Y qué es lo que propones?_

_Patricia: Todos los que no han sufrido no merecen nada porque ellos son los que más causan dolor. Todo el que haya sufrido merece otra oportunidad, esa que le fue arrebatada._

_Dennis: Eso es demasiado extremista._

_Kevin: A mi me gusta._

_Dennis: ¿Te gusta ser como tu madre?_

Me quedé en silencio. Bueno, realmente todos lo hicimos. No podía creer que realmente Dennis me hubiera dicho algo así. Yo no era como ella, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Tiré el cuaderno contra la pared. Para entonces quedaba sólo la última página para escribir pero no me importaba que se mojara por el agua de la lluvia o que se ensuciara porque nunca estaría del todo limpio y apoyé mi cabeza contra mis piernas, sintiéndome acurrucado de esa forma.

Patricia me siguió hablando. Me decía que podría tener otra vida, que no sería más el que sufriera, sería como un justiciero, como los superhéroes de mis historias y yo me limitaba a escucharla y dejar que su idea me reconfortara.

Dennis se pasó meses oponiéndose a eso hasta que aceptó ayudarnos, pero me costó volver a comunicarme con ellos tan directamente ya que mi mente volvió a estar enturbiada. Con los años, conocí a más gente ya que decidí mudarme de allí. Había pasado un tiempo alejado de todo y de todos, encerrado en mi propio mundo por lo que ni siquiera sabía qué edad tenía, pero tampoco era importante. Empecé a trabajar en empleos poco importantes sin contrato, pero recibir dinero era lo importante y podía darme pequeños caprichos. Compré una tabla de skate decorándola a mi gusto pero los chicos con los que quise participar me dijeron que era demasiado mayor para ello riéndose de mi y la gente ponía muecas de desagrado al verme con ella por la calle.

Hedwig fue la primera personalidad de la que fui consciente todo el tiempo. Mi deseo de empezar de nuevo, de volver a ser el niño que nunca pude ser... quise que Hedwig fuera un niño afortunado, quise que tuviera todo lo que yo no tuve.

Habían ya demasiadas personalidades dentro de mi, me costaba retomar el control con todas ellas siendo tan diferentes por lo que tomé una decisión. Me asustaba, de hecho no sabía si era lo mejor pero era lo que quería hacer por él, lo que nadie nunca hizo por mi, de lo que Patricia hablaba. Todos nacimos del dolor, pero no teníamos que vivir en él y le cedí el control a Hedwig. Era con quién más me identificaba. Patricia era como la madre de esas películas de familias idílicas, siempre que no le llevaras la contraria, Dennis había sido como mi niñero todo el tiempo y Hedwig era como alter ego. Quería que él lo tuviera todo, por lo que permanecí en la sombra.

A veces tenía pequeños destellos de conciencia, como Hedwig dibujando a alguien en la última página del cuaderno que me llevé. Era yo pero mucho más musculoso, sonriendo y con "ha ha ha" pintados a su alrededor. Estaba sentado en una silla pero no sabía quién era, ¿quizás era quién llamaban la Bestia?

A pesar de haber estado de acuerdo con Patricia y de que Hedwig también lo estaba y entonces Dennis les seguía la corriente, me arrepentí cuando veía que hacían daño a gente pero no pude volver a la luz. Para entonces estaba demasiado débil y Hedwig demasiado fuerte como si fuese un vampiro emocional que absorbía mi energía. Las palabras de Dennis "¿quieres ser como tu madre?" retumbaban en mi cabeza y dolía muchísimo más. Eran mi responsabilidad, pero todo se había salido de control.

Realmente no sabía si quería retomarlo, no quería seguir viendo a personas sufrir sin poder hacer nada por lo que dejé de luchar, dejé de intentar seguir en la luz. Me sentí despreciable porque ahora era como todas esas personas que no habían sufrido nunca y causaban dolor, como las que Patricia quería eliminar, pero no todo era blanco o negro, no siempre te atrevías a ser valiente, a pesar de que te arrepintieras después. Yo estaba demasiado apaleado física y emocionalmente como para ser capaz de cuidar a alguien más, necesitaba que me cuidaran a mi. Quise salvar al mundo sin salvarme a mi mismo antes y eso nunca sale bien. El resultado es desastroso, podía notarlo a pesar de no formar parte. Tendría que haber sabido cómo ayudar antes de ni siquiera intentarlo.

Más personalidades vinieron después pero eso ya no me importó en absoluto. Había tenido libertad y no había sabido aprovecharla por buscar la paz. Ahora podía tener paz y una pequeña libertad que podía tener en esta parcela de mi propia mente.

Sentía a alguien abrazarme y no temblé, más que nada porque ya no podía ir nada a peor y todo cuanto había creado nunca me había hecho daño a mi.

**\- Todavía no me he comunicado con nadie más, Kevin. Aparecí para protegerte. No soy un fantasma, tampoco un amigo imaginario pero seré tu protector, el protector de todos.**

Escuché cómo me olía después de decir eso.

**\- Larga vida al creador.**

Somos humanos, no somos perfectos y nada de lo que creemos lo será. Ellos no son robots, son como yo. No son perfectos, pero no puedo culparles por ello, a pesar de todo el daño que hagan, soy el único responsable y asumiré toda la culpa de sus actos.


End file.
